1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a pull toy having a plurality of components nestable one within another in linear-like fashion, the toy to be used primarily by pre-school children. There are a great number of toys for babies and young children. Such toys should bring enjoyment to the child and also expose the child to some of nature's wonders, stimulating the child's imagination and curiosity. Pull toys because of their movement have long been a favorite of children everywhere. The present invention provides for a pull toy of nestable components flexibly interconnected which also exposes a young child to nature's elements of size and space, color, movement, sound, self-image and even has the element of surprise.
2. Disclosure Statement
Wheeled pull toys converted from discarded tin cans or containers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,915, issued Nov. 20, 1956 to Hicks, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,983, issued May 20, 1975 to Coster. Gausewitz in U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,895, issued June 30, 1964, discloses a plurality of containers stored and received in a larger container, while Zalkind in U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,324, issued May 26, 1956, discloses a plurality of interconnected pull toys. Henrickson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,969, issued July 23, 1957, discloses the concept of a plurality of wheeled box-like toys orientated in nested relationship in which adjacent segments of the toy are pivotably connected to each other for movement between their nestable position and their extended position. None of the above patents discloses a plurality of flexibly interconnected cans or cylinders nested linearly in one another as the pull toy of the present invention.